Final Gift
by softymoonz66
Summary: Rin and Jaken find an injured Fox demon of the south waiting for death in a destroyed village. Rin like once before decides to nurse the wounded demon back to health. Growing attatched, the demon decides to follow them to repay Rin's deeds. SesshomaruXOC
1. Lady Meira, Fox demon of the south

"Lady, are you ok?" My light amber eyes opened slowly, and I glanced up at the owner of the voice that had just been sounded with curiosity. A human, why would one, even at such a young age, be speaking to the existance of that of a demon?

"W-who are you?" I growled whiping a strand of my red air from my line of vision. The position I was in was far from good, so near death, if the human wished could easily destroy me in moments. "My name is Rin!" She exclaimed happily, and if things weren't odd enough she touched my ear slightly with a questioning motive.

"What kind of demon are you? I haven't seen anything like you around here." I blinked, then tried to raise to my feet only to cough and fall back down to the ground, spitting up a small amount of blood.

"Are you not, scared of me?" She shook her head in response, the simple 'no' left me dazzled and shocked. It was soon replaced by a slight smile, "And if you must know, I'm a southren fox demoness, call me Meira."

"Rin! Oh Rin where are- There you are Rin! I've been looking everywhere for you! Wait, Rin who is that?" The two of us glanced over, what we both saw was a small green imp creature who carried a staff with two heads on it. Of course, that must have been why the child 'Rin' was not frightened of me, she traveled with creatures such as I.

"Oh, Jaken! This is Mei-Chan!" I frowned at the unwelcomed nickname, then gave the imp 'Jaken' a glare.

"But something such as yourself will adress to me as Meira if you wish to keep your head!" I snarled in a distastefull tone. Waddling over to me the imp lowered his stick quickly and harshly onto my back, silencing and earning a grunt and flinch of pain from me.

"Insolent demon! Respect those of greater power than yours!"

"Jaken don't do that to her, she's hurt can't you see?" The younger child yelled sternly at the imp, to slight shock Jaken responded, halting his actions immidiately.

"Please," I started quietly, with all my will power I hoisted my body to the stance of my hands and knees, then to sit backwards and upstraight to normal level. "I need not your concern Human, I can care for myself quite easily." My breath came out ragged and sharp, countering my words. I collapsed once more, blood ran into my mouth, dripping onto the ground as I breathed heavily.

"Don't worry Mei-Chan, we'll help you get better." Rin said softly kneeling down beside me. "We will?" I heard the imp question as he stared at Rin. The girl ripped a small peice of the cloth of her kimono and tied it tightly around one of my still bleeding cuts, keeping a good amount of pressure against it. I scoffed unhappily, but id nothing to stop her actions.

"Look at me..." I started in a low mutter. "being tended to by the likes of a human." I then turned my head away frm the child who bussily continued with her simple actions in attempt to help my chances of survival.

"Tell me, Rin, why is it that you have decided to help one such as I? We barely have just met and your treating me as if I was your own kin or something..." I breathed, I could hear the small imp mutter under his breath unhappily.

"What was that Imp? If you have something to say then speak up." Jaken looked slightly surprised that I adressed to him about his muttering, but instead of answering me turned to Rin and spoke.

"Lord Sesshomaru will be unhappy with this Rin, we best return to him as quickly as possible!" I flickered my tail towards Jaken in annoyance, I almost pitied the poor 'Lord' Sesshomaru for having to put up with such an annoying creature.

"Oh please, let the girl do her work for goodness sake, if this 'Lord' of yours is going to be in such a state due to your absence then he should come looking for you." I snarled, only to have a small yip follow while the girl bondaged my waist. The imp seemed to be refusing to talk to me, and thus turned away from Rin and I and stared off in the opposite direction.

"Mei-Chan, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get these wounds?" I sighed, not really feeling like re-telling what happened, but began anyways.

"I was travelling around here while on my way back to the south from the north, and on my way I could sense commotion coming from this village. I quickly ran here to find a group of demons raiding it, killing all they saw in sight. I destroyed a majority of them but then a group of humans and demons alike came along. A girl, a monk, a half breed with silver hair and a mighty sword, a demon slayer, and a small purebred fox demon only he was just a simple kit. Anyways, they claimed I held something that I was looking for and also accused me of killing the villagers since their was no traces of other demons. I denied all claims, and thus the half demon chose to fight me. Being what he was I stupidly mislead with my opinion on his power. I soon found though that if I followed the battle out completely I would surely die, so I ran. They caught up quickly though and attempted to kill me once again, and with a last effort I changed to my Vixen form and fled yet again, this time confusing them and backtracking to this village. I lost them after that and then you found me laying here only a day later..." This perked more the imp's attention then Rin's.

"A name, did you happen to catch any names?" I stared at it blankly for a few moments, attempting to remember this small detail of information, I never really had been the best at remembering names.

"The girl, with the bow, I remember her saying, 'Inuyasha'. Why do you ask imp, are they of importance to you?" Anger perked through the imp, and I could tell it was burning deeply through him by his eyes. Instead of answering me Jaken instead rambled on about something in fustration. Turning my attention to the setting sun I noted how close it was to becoming night. In such a vulnerable location neither the child or I would be safe, of course I didn't worry for the Imp, I already had a strong dislike for the imp, and that lead me to not really care if he was killed by some stupid demon that decided to eat him.

"Rin," I said looking at the small child, she finished the final ajustments to one of my injuries and then looked straight at me with her dull eyes, it provoked me to almost shiver as I continued. "Night will befall us very soon, so best finish what your doing quickly then take refugee in the rubble that has been left from the attack." Rin nodded, then rised to her feet running off. For a split second I actually felt the urge to yell, 'don't stray too far' after her, but shook my head in order to clear it unhappily.

"_That human child is not Ayra..._" I thought to myself with a slight frown.

"Meira, I have to ask, how on earth did you survive a blow from Inuyasha's sword?" My ears twitched as Jaken spoke, and my eyes went dull and soft when I looked at his curious expression.

"Jaken, I ask that you not repeat what I am about to tell you to Rin, please, but her efforts are in vein. I might have survived fighting Inuyasha, as he appears to be called, but I can sense that I shall be loosing a life due to my injuries, tonight in fact. Since this is only my first out of three I should be in perfect condition tomorrow once the sun has risen into te sky. Thus I would like for Rin to believe that she has saved me. Understand?" The imp nodded, but then looked shocked and puzzled again.

"Wait, you couldn't be her-" I nodded at Jaken's confusion, and smiled meekly.

"Yes, and it marks me to be heir to the temple Izuashi and it's tainted shrine." He gasped as I confirmed his suspicions, then beamed.

"You really are the daughter of Kayrai, Kitsune Demoness of the three tailed gift!" The three tailed gift, although I wouldn't call it much of a gift. Kayrai, my demoness mother had given me every last one she could spare. Two of her lives rested nestled deep inside my soul along with my own, and I had just foolishly wasted one, leaving me only two final deaths. In result though she died, orphaning me and leaving me to the villagers. That was the thing about my kin and family, we trusted the humans that had lived near us, and never dared harm them. My father tried to devour one once though, which resuted in his death.

"Yes, and my father was Derouka, Demon tamer of hell." I added with a droopy yawn. My time was quickly approacing, and I could sense my rapid weakening.

"Rin child, return over here if you would." I yelled at the young girl, like an obedient puppy she came bounding back, a few herbs nestled in her hands. I scoffed mentally in my mind as I used most of my remaining energy in order to turn back into my true form, that of a large red fox with a black tipped tail instead of white.

"Here, I brought these for you to eat, I'm pretty sure that they'll help!" I laughed slightly, such a adorable child. Rin dropped the plants in front of me on the ground, and to satisfy her request I quickly lapped them up, swallowing them without chewing.

"Thank-you Rin, and now if you wouldn't mind please use my fur to keep you warm as you sleep..." At least that way I would have some ease of mind while I slept, knowing Rin was safe with her scent hidden by mine. Jaken was outraged at the child laid down beside me, mostly concerned I would probably do something to her.

"Jaken, you fool. If I was going to do anything to this child then I would have done it already, and if I do harm her, which I assure you I won't, feel free to let your master remove every life I have." This calmed the green one quickly, but he still seemed unhappy. Thinking nothing of it I rested my head on my paws, then curled my tail inwards to assure that young Rin was hidden. Closing my eyes I stayed there still, a twitch only coming from the tip of my tail as I listened to my final two breaths fade away with my heartbeat to silence.


	2. Second life, first day

_"Meira, darling please wake from your sleep!" Looking up into the aqua eyes of my mother I smiled, sitting up to get a better veiw of her. _

_"Greetings mother, what brings you to my sleeping chamber?" The smile on my mother's face faded, replaced with dissapointment, and, what appeared to be shame and sorrow..._

_"My little Mei, please forgive me..." I blinked, sensing the depression thick in the air. _

_"Mother, your starting to scare me, what is it that troubles you?" Lifting me softly my mother carried me out of our den, and towards the looming village in the distance, her long silky white and black raccon tail patterned hair trailing out behind her._

_"I'm afraid my child, I must give you to the care of the human villagers, rest assured though, they shall take good care of you." My ears flattened against my head, and tears began to well up unwillingly._

_"But mother, why is it that you can't, you can't take care of me anymore! I thought that we were going to be together for as long as we lived..." My mother smiled, ruffling my short hair. "And we will my darling, I would tear apart my very soul to be able to stay with you for eternity."_

_"Then why are you leaving me with the humans?" I wailed, I was but a simple kit back then, I was unable to prevent these childish actions from happening. _

_"Kayrai mistress, you have come with the child!" My mother set me down onto the ground gently when the human approached us, I grasped onto her leg, digging my claws into the fabrics of her dress and her flesh in attempt to force her to not leave me._

_"Please mother, I wish not to go with this human!" Kayrai bent over and stroked my head softly, then without speaking pulled me from her, and handed me over to the villager. _

_"Have I not told you my sweet Meira, I will always be with you, just look into your soul for me, and I shall be there." I reached out towards my mother as she turned a heel and began walking away, but the distance between us only grew as the villager walked back to her home. That was the last time I ever saw my mother alive, afterwards I recieved the news that she had been found dead by her own accordance, soul drained from her body._

* * *

Attempting to swallow I groaned, my throat was extremely dry since I had woken up, making breathing difficult for me. Knowing that it was only going to proceed to get worse as I lie there panting. Hoisting myself to my aching paws my body screamed in pain. I ignored it, and glanced down at the still sleeping form of Rin. A small growl came from my stomach leaving me to curse silently in anger at it. Leaning closer to Rin I poked her with my nose gently, prodding her awake.

"Good morning Rin, I assume your sleep was comfortable?" She opened her eyes a bit, I could only spot a a line of shine. Rin nodded, then unexpectedly placed her hand softly on my snout then stroked it in a gentle patting motion.

"Anyways," I started, backing up from her hand. The sensation of a human touching my fur when it wasn't needed left an odd feeling, being unfamilier to it, it left me feeling uncomfortable. "I simply woke you up to tell you that we will be heading for a small source of water in the woods. You can return to sleeping now Rin..."

"ok..." She said meekly before closing her eyes again, she probably didn't even hear what I said, considering she had been half asleep. Grabbing the collar of her small kimono in my mouth I pulled her carefully up off of the ground before padding off in the faded sound of the running water. Feeling a squishing feeling though under the right side of each of my paws in a certaint spot I halted to look back. I perked a non-existing fox eye brow at the twitching form of Jaken on the ground.

'_I wonder, what could be wrong with him?_' I thought turning my head back to the path as I continued forward. There was a bit of a limp in my walk, it was obvious that my body had yet to heal completely. Entering the shadowed area of the forest I sniffed the air, mesuring the distance mentally.

"Where are you taking Rin?" I groaned mentally at the high pitched voice that belonged to the green imp.

"Water." I barked, my voice being muffled by the fabric I was holding.

"You best not do anything to her!" Sensing the distance between my tail and Jaken I sweeped it quickly and with as much force as I could to knock Jaken to the ground. When would he understand that I had no intention of ever injuring the child? My ears flicked at how close they heard the trickling water. Making a number of long, quick strides I arrived not to long after at the source of water. Setting Rin down as carefully as I had picked her up I nearly forgot about everything as I walked over to the stream and crouched down to drink.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Finishing quenching my thirst my ody froze for a moment as I heard Jaken speak the name, and my fur stood on end. Regaining movement I backed away from the water and turned back to my human appearance form. Hurrying back over to Rin I shook her awake, frowning slightly.

"Meira?" She said in a questioning voice while looking up at me. I nodded, confirming my identity.

"Yes Rin, I'm Meira. Sesshomaru as you call him is very nearby, I think I'd be best if you were awake when he comes here." Rin sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and smiled. Hearing noise come from the foliage from behind my I turned my head to look behind my shoulder. If I hadn't been used to it, I'm sure I would've stared in awe. A full blood demon stood there, his hair was long and silver and his clothing mostly white, there was purple markings on his face, the one I perferred the most had to be the crecent moon on his forehead.

"You must be Sesshomaru, the one the green imp and Rin have talked so fondly of." I muttered sligthly to myself staring at him deeply, he returned my stare, his cold and distant leaving me to question what he was planning on doing.

* * *

**Author: _Ok, I guess this is my slight attempt at a cliff hanger type thing, I didn't really have much of an insperation for this chapter since I've been kinda sad lately. Aside from that you guys asked for it, (well the nice people who reveiwed), and so you got it. Sorry if it's not exactly what you were expecting or anything. AND YAY FOR THE BEGINNING! past dream thingies! Also, keep those reveiws coming, THEY MAKE ME HAPPY AND WANT TO WRITE BETTER AND MORE! review review review! If so I shall give you a cookie!_**


	3. future story info -please don't ignore-

Hello there fellow fanfic readers and writers alike. Chances are that if you've added this to your watch, you've been waiting it to update for a while!

Now, this isn't reaaaallllyyy a update, however a chance for the story itself to be re-written and re-exist. The problem with this however is that I don't know how much of the old plot I will be able to re-write before losing interest. This calls for a poll on my page, where you can vote and decide where this story with go!

I do believe i've set up five or six options for you to choose from, with up to 2 choices out of all. Be sure to go and vote on this if you appreciate this story, or chances of it getting thrown away will be likely.


End file.
